Team Phoenix
by A Silent Night of an old enemy
Summary: A eevee washed up on a beach with no memory of her past. A krilia name Rose found her and they start an explorer team together. They will travel all around the regain exploring. There will be a Skuntank, a Toxicroak, a Poochyena, and a Electabuzz fighting for they're love. And people from the eevee's past may pop up and stir some trouble around.


**O.K. this is the first story I'm going to wright so don't be mean to me if I got something wrong or I'll send the hounds after you! All right let the story begin. **

Chapter 1- A Storm at Sea

CRASH "Whoa! Wh-wh-whoa…! Are… are you O.K?" CRASH BANG "No! Don't let go! Just a little longer…Come on! Hang on!" CRASH

"N-n-no! I-I can't…hold on…!" CRASH BANG CRASH "WAAAAAAh!" A storm came at night without any mercy. The lightning lit up a cliff that looks like a Sharpedo and made it look so real. When the morning came the storm settled down. "Urrgh…Where…where am I?" A girl Eevee is laying on a beach with a huge gash running down her back from left shoulder to right hip. She has a black choker on the left side is a three charms one is a little silver and blue watch, the second is in the middle is a golden bell, and the third is on the right is a pink charm crescent moon with a white star. Somehow the watch's hands aren't moving. "What have I…gotten myself into…this time and…I can't be…drifting off…" Then slowly she started to drift off to sleep. In front of a building with a Wigglytuff on top a Krilia is standing in front of the building pacing back and forth.

Xxxxxx

"Hmm…" I'm standing outside of Wigglytuff Guild. I know I'm a Krilia I'm supposed to be care free and no worries, and guess what I'm worrying this place just give me the creeps. "No. I refuse to be paralyzed by this any longer. This is it. I have to steel my courage today or I'll never get to do it." I took a deep breath and walk on to the gate on the ground in front of the Wigglytuff Guild.

"Pokémon detected! Pokémon detected!"

"Whose footprint? Whose footprint?"

"The footprint is Krilia's! The footprint is Krilia's!" Two voices scream at each other loudly. That scare me so bad I jump back a few feet.

"Waah! That was too shocking! Whew…" I sighed out a sigh of relief. "…I can't… I can't work up the courage to go in, after all…" I look down at my feet and chuckled a little, but it sounded hollow. "I guess my big brothers were right after all… I'm not made out to be an explorer team. I even told myself that this is the day, but…" I grab out my Relic Fragment and look at it. "I even thought that holding on to my treasure would inspire me…I'm such a coward… and this is soooo discouraging talking to my self…" I put my Relic Fragment back into my bag and started walking towards the beach.

Xxxxxx

When Rose left the Wigglytuff Guild two Pokémon came out of hiding one is a Zubat and the other is a Koffing.

"Hay,Zubat. Did you get a load of that?!"

"You bet I did, Koffing."

"That little shrimp that was just here…has treasure with her, right?"

"She has something, that's for sure."

"Should we go get it?"

"Hell yea we do!" They both give an evil smirk and started to follow the Krilia.

Xxxxxx

When I got to the beach the sun is setting and the Krabby is blowing bubbles in the air. It looks very pretty with the good weather and the setting sun. All of these bubble, catching the setting sun's rays off the water. "It's so beautiful." I stare out on to the water how it captures the beauty. "I always come here when  
I'm feeling sorry for myself. But it makes me feel good to be here, HAHA like always." Then suddenly I saw movement from the corner of my eye. "Hay, what's going on over there?" I walk closer to get a better look. "Waa! Someone collapsed on the sand!" I ran over to them and found a girl Eevee passed out on the sand with a black choker tied in a nice bow. I look all over her to make sure she wasn't hurt, but on her back I found a huge gash. "What happened to you?! Are you O.K? Hay, come on wake up!"

"Ugh." She moan a little and slowly open her eyes and I was shock to see that her eyes weren't brown like a normal Eevee's eyes they were silver!

Xxxxxxx

"What happened to you?! Are you ok? Hay, come on wake up!" I hear a girl's voice yelling at me to wake up. I slowly open my eyes and look towards the voice and there stand a very pretty Krilia with a violate flower on top of her head and she has a bag over her shoulder.

"Um, who are you?" I ask and tilt my head slightly.

"My name is Rose, and do you mind if I can bandage your back because of that huge gash on your back."

"My gash?" I tried to stand up, but then I felt a shot of pain ran down my back. "Oh, that gash" I look at Rose and I can see worry in her eye. I nod and let her bandage me up, 15 minutes later my back is perfectly bandage up.

"Now that is done, how did you end up unconscious out here?" I… I was unconscious? What happened…? I look down on the ground and try to think what  
happen, but I can't remember. "Well, I'm Rose. Glad to meet you!" She smile happily to me. "And who are you? You don't see an Eevee every day even an Eevee with silver eyes."

"Um, but I'm a human not an Eevee." I said nervously.

"What? You say you're a human?" Rose screamed, I even had to cover my poor ears of the yell. "You look like a totally normal Eevee to me!" I look at myself and I can see that she's right! But I don't remember anything. "You're…a little odd…are you pulling some kind of trick on me?"

"What! No I would never do something like that, even to a person I don't know! And I'm telling the truth!" Rose look at me weird like she didn't know she should trust me or not.

"All right, then what's your name again?"

"Oh, my names Skyler, but you can call me Sky."

"O.K. Sky you don't look like a bad Pokémon, at least." I raise my eye brow at her confuse. "I'm sorry that I doubted you. More and more bad Pokémon have been turning up lately, you see. Many Pokémon have gotten aggressive lately. Things have grown somewhat lawless."

"Oh then I completely understand why you didn't trust me first, I would do the same thing." I smile at her, she may be a little shy like me but once you get her talking she's not so bad. Then a Koffing and a Zubat came sneaking up fast right behind Rose they both shove Rose hard towards me and I caught her before she fell on the ground and I saw a stone fell out of her bag, because of the shove.

"Well, I do beg your pardon." Koffing sneakered.

"Hay! Why'd you do that for?!" Rose yelled at them with anger in her eyes.

"Heh-heh-heh! Can't figure it out?" Zubat is mocking her and I know it. "We wanted to mess with you! Can't face up to us, can you?"

"Wh-what?"

"That's your?" Zubat pointed his wing towards her stone.

"NO! That's…!" Before she got to finish Zubat snitch up her stone in a flash.

"Sorry, kiddo. We'll take it!" They both said in a mocking way.  
"Whoa-ho-ho! Not going to take it back are you? Well when you're ready we'll be in Beach Cave." They both move right pass us with no worries and enter Beach Cave. I look at Rose and she was about to cry.

"What am I going to do? That's my personal treasure. It means everything to me."

"Hay, don't cries now come on let get your treasure back from those idiot thugs." I got into fighting stands and wag my tall and that to seem to make her smile come back. I ran to the entrust of Beach Cave and waited for Rose too caught up. "Come on Rose let's get your treasure back" "HAHAHA! O.K. Sky I'm following you let's go get it back!" She ran to me and we enter Beach Cave.

Xxxxxx

I watched as those two girls go into the cave ware my two idiot team mates are. Rose I'd enjoy making her cry, but until we let Toxicroak join our team I could never get close to her unless I want him to Poison jab me. That eevee that was just on the beach she is… pretty. Her brown fur on her head, tail, arms, and leg seems to shine in the fading light and her silver eyes seem to hold shyness, cleverness, and courage. Her smile is even cute.

"Chaw-haw-haw!" What a minute? Did I just call that girl that I don't even know cute? Man, I'm turning into love sick Toxicroak. Then I heard leaves crunch from behind me and look. It's Toxicroak with his purple necktie looking at me and smirking. "You were looking at that cute Eevee, were you Stinky?" I growled a warning.

"I was not and don't call me Stinky my name is Stunktank." He raises his hands for peace.

"I just ask, because I saw you looking towards that Eevee's direction and your face was red like a tomato." He smirks at me and I could feel my face growing hot.

"What? Now you're stalking me. Chaw-haw-haw! What happen to your little crying Rose?" I smirk back at Toxicroak and I can see his hand  
glowing a purple color and that means he's ready to use Poison jab.

"I was not following you, I was following my dear little Rose and I can plainly see that you have a crush on that Eevee that was just here." I  
just simply roll my eyes.

"No I don't I was just want to see ware those idiot are." Toxicroak just smirk.

"Oh, well if you say so I think I'm going to make her my babe." I instincts growled and walk into the cave with Toxicroak right behind me laughing. "HAHAHAHAHA! You finally found someone who actually makes you go all protective about. Hay, wait up Stunktank I want to see how that girl fights!" I  
sighed and walk calmly towards the fight that's happening at the back of the cave.

Xxxxxxx

When we finally caught up with Koffing and Zubat they were at the back of the cave just standing there doing nothing.

"Well, well you finally show up, are you ready to get beat up?" Koffing sinker as us and I can't take it anymore.

"Are you guys going to insult her all day or are you going to fight." Rose look shock at my outburst, but didn't speck of it.

"Look at this Koffing someone wants us to beat them up. Heh-heh-heh!" I growled and I'm about to have enough of they're mouths.

"After we beat you guys up we'll take back Rose's treasure back and make you guys eat your own words."

"Well we will see about that." Koffing smirk and attack using Poison gas, but we both dodge the attack.

"Well let the battle begins." I said and attack.

Xxxxxxxx

Man, that girl sure knows how to fight tough. When Zubat use quick attack her, she took it and act like it didn't even hurt, but in her eyes I can see she's hurting a little.  
"Hehehehe!" I look behind me at Toxicroak and he is muffling his laughs so they won't hear.

"What are you laughing at this time froggy?" I growled at him but not loud enough for them to hear.

"Oh nothing, just that you're blushing again and growled when Zubat hit that Eevee." I look shock at him as he tried to muffle his laughter again.

"Alright you two give me back my treasure." We both look at the Krilia who speck and found those two girls beat Koffing and Zubat and  
they're both panting, but the Krilia and the Eevee didn't even broke a sweat. I felt something swell up in my heart, but what is it? Zubat  
throw back Rose's stone and they both ran away like chickens. The girls look at them as they ran away when they disappear they both  
started to laugh.

"Come on Stunktank we'll see them again, now we need to help our team mates." I nod in understanding and I took one last look at her and left before they saw us.

Xxxxxxx

After we got Rose's stone back we were outside on the beach and she was bouncing up and down with happens. It makes me happy to see her so happy with her treasure back in her hands. Then she quickly put it away into her bag and look at me.

"Let me take that bandage off you now that gash should be healed up." I let her take it off quickly and it looks like there wasn't a gash there. "Um, I know this may be fast to ask you but will you be in an explorer team with me?" I just tilt my head to the side.

"An explorer team?"

"It a team who goes around and explores uncharted stuff all around the wold." I smile and nodded.

"Sure I'll be on an explorer team with you." She smile and jump up excitedly.

"Great! Now before we go to train to be an explorer team we have to pick out a name for our team." I think about it and try to rack my brain around to think up a name then it pop in my head.  
"What about Team Phoenix?" Rose scratches her chin in thought.

"You mean The Phoenix the bird that is reborn from its ashes and the symbol for immortality?" I nod my head. "That seems like a great name, let  
the courage of fire brings us to a brighter and beautiful future!" Rose yelled out and started to walk to the end of the beach. I laugh and follow right after her, but something in my gut is telling me that this is a bad idea to join her I just hope it's wrong.

Xxxxxx

**O.K. that's all I can think about for the first chapter. If any of you guys out there have any ideas please let me know.**


End file.
